villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gordon Livesy
Gordon Livesy is a fictional character in Emmerdale. After portraying himself as a supporting character in between 2003-2008, Gordon returned in 2015 as a main character and is currently serving as the primary antagonist of the 2016 series. 2003-2008 Gordon visits Emmerdale in 2003, 2004 and 2006 when he drops off Aaron to spend time with Chas. When Louise Appleton tells him that she saw Chas hit Aaron, Gordon is angry and tells Chas that he will from now on only allow her to see Aaron as long as it is what Aaron wants. In 2006 Gordon visited the village once more dropping a reluctant Aaron of to stay with his mum. He reveals that he and his wife Sandra are expecting a child and as Measles had been doing the rounds at Aaron's school asks for the visit to be extended. The visit does not go well. Chas, struggles to hide her jealousy over Aaron's closeness to Gordon and also his friendship with her cousin Delilah, she is also hurt by him referring to Sandra as "mum" the tension between mother and son boils over with Aaron informing Chas that Carl cheated on her with Delilah. Later overhearing her son on the phone to his dad begging to come home Chas spitefully goads him with a warning that once Gordon and Sandra's new baby arrives his father wont be bothered with him anymore. Aaron and Gordon had no further contact with Chas until 2008 when Aaron was arrested after becoming a drug mule for a local crime family, the McFarlanes. Chas went to the police station and later visits Gordon to find out what had been going on. Gordon tells her that he had thrown Aaron out after he hit Sandra, Gordon's second wife, with whom he has a child. Aaron later asks to go back to his father's but Gordon says they need a break from him and insists he stay with Chas. Later that night, Aaron vandalises Gordon's office, although he cannot prove it. Aaron later told Chas she was right, Gordon didn't want to know him once the baby came along. 2015-2016 In December 2015, Chas' business partner Diane Sugden recognized Gordon at Hotten General Hospital and he revealed he was suffering from Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Gordon told her he has had time to think about his relationship with Aaron, and Diane informs him Aaron lives with her at The Woolpack. Gordon asks Diane not to mention to Chas and Aaron that she has seen him. Gordon later visits Chas and Aaron. He and Chas reconnect and begin dating again, which upsets Aaron when he sees them together. Aaron tells his ex lover Robert Sugden that Gordon is the real reason why he self-harms because Gordon raped him when he was 8 years old. The next day, Robert comes face to face with Gordon and confronts him about what he did to Aaron when he was a child. Gordon denies it and Robert warns Gordon, telling him to leave town or he will kill him. When Aaron is being prepared for discharge, Robert tells him he could be affected by false memory syndrome after being convinced by Gordon that Aaron has made the whole thing up. Aaron is horrified and he confronts Gordon about his twisted lies. Gordon later leaves after being possibly accused of child abuse towards Aaron. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bosses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero